1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus capable of communicating with an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wireless communication function has been provided to a digital camera to cooperate with a mobile phone. When the digital camera and the mobile phone are connected to each other, which device to be operated generally varies from one used scene to the other. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-176235 discusses a technology of operating the mobile phone connected to the camera via wireless communication to remote-control the digital camera. Particularly, a mobile phone that enables a user to install various applications as desired, which is typified by a smartphone, can easily cooperate with the digital camera by preparing applications corresponding to the digital camera.